Just The Way You Are
by dieYoungorliveForever
Summary: **Even though the name is the name of a famous song of Bruno Mars, THIS IS NOT A SONG FIC! It's just because I'm adicted to this song and the name fits well with the story. Damn I used all the space to explain that. I suck at summaries,but its good  y


I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! OR FANFICTION! OR HAN... YOU... BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FIC

So... I actually got inspired on something to write this fic... If you are a fan of this thing(clue: its a TV show) you'll find out before I tell you xD

So...

1

2

3

GO!

* * *

"Hey Raaaaven!" said Beast Boy, jumping quickly over the couch sitting right next to the person he just called. "Wanna hear a new joke?"

"Do I have a choice?" the girl sarcastically answered; her eyes still were focused on that book she was reading.

"Hmm… No" he said disappointed with the fact she didn't even look at him. He then rose from the couch and stood right in front of her. "Ok… I'll begin now, ready?"

"Sure" she simply said as she turned the page of her book; the thing that was actually getting all of her attention.

Beast Boy realized he still hadn't got the attention he wanted to.

"Heey! Can you at least look at me when I'm talking to you? Please?" He sounded a little bit… desperate.

Raven moved her eyes to his direction and raised an eyebrow. That was new, he never asked for her to at least look at him; only hearing was already good enough. But even though…

"Han… Sure, sorry Beast Boy" she doubtfully said as she closed her book. "Go ahead"

"Fine!" He said cheerful that he finally got what he wanted. "So... Knock Knock!"

"Han…."

"… You must ask who is there" he whispered

"Who… is there?"

"Boo"

"…"

"… Boo who?"

"Boo… who?"

"Oh, don't cry, it's only a joke! Haha! You get it?"

"…"

"Because… Boo sounds like the noise you make when you cry and… it's also a name… So…Who is there…Boo…Don't cry… get it?"

"…"

"Oh come on Raven! I know you thought it funny! Admit it"

She was still staring him with that serious face. Ok, maybe reaaally deep inside, she thought it funny. But it was so deep inside that maybe she didn't even have the time to realize it.

"So…" she said, "you made me stop my reading… for this?"

"Well, han…" he gawky said "… yeah" putting a big smile on his face.

Raven only gave a small mumble as an answer, and then came back to the book. Beast Boy still stood there right in front of her for a while, disappointed he failed again at making she laughs. He swiftly flashbacked several moments she gave him backfiring answers and serious looks; moments she didn't laugh at his jokes and gave him dry answers. That made him sad because it made him feel like she didn't even like him; it didn't even need to be that 'liking thing', but only the way she feels about her other friends…

"Beast Boy, is there something wrong? You are looking at nowhere for at least 2 minutes," and with that, she broke his line of thought.

"Han… What?"

"I asked if there is something wrong… you acted really weird now."

"Oh, right… something wrong…"

"Beast Boy, are you ok? You are a way… too slow with things, more than the usual. Are you feeling alright?" she asked as she leaned her palm hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm not sick. Actually, if there is something wrong with someone here, it's with you, Raven."

And with that one, her mouth dropped.

"With me? Why would it be something wrong with me? I'm fine" she said shocked.

"It's not a Raven-Raven problem… it's a Raven-Beast Boy problem. What is your problem with me, Raven? What have I done to you that make you hate me so much?"

"W-What? Beast Boy, where did you hear that I hate you?"

"I didn't need to hear that from anybody to realize it. You may think I'm too stupid, but any idiot can realize that you hate me."

"Beast B-"

"Look, forget it, right? If you don't want to tell me the reason, it's ok. It's just that… I wanted to know what I have done to you that make you treat me this way, but… your reasons, your decision to tell me or not. It's just that it makes me sad sometimes…" he lowered his head and started walking to the hallway's direction.

Raven still was shocked with what he said. Not a 'sad shocked'; actually, she was feeling guilty and sorry for him.

"_I'd never thought that he gets mad when I don't laugh at his jokes. I didn't know this was so important to him_._"_

When she finally stopped with her thoughts, she opened her mouth to call him; but he was already gone.

"_Damn, now I need to think how to say sorry for him. I'm not good with that… How should I do this? How should I prove to him that I don't hate him?"_

* * *

Knock Knock (not a joke this time xD)

"Who is it?"

"StarFire… It's me, Raven"

Sounds that seemed like someone running to the door's direction echoed. Then the door opened and a smiling Tamarian appeared, and then, hugged her friend.

"Friend Raven! It's so good to see you"

"…"

"***"

"Han… Star?"

"Yes?"

"We live in the same tower"

"Oh… right"

"And… I can't feel my lungs"

"Oh, sorry friend" StarFire said as she let Raven go. "So, come in"

The two entered on the pinky, girly, sparkly room; Raven felt weird there.

"So, do you wish for something, friend?"

"Han… actually, I need your help with something"

"With what do you need help exactly, friend Raven?"

"Han…" God that was going to be sooo weird "So… I kinda need to say sorry for Beast Boy but I don't know how and-"

"Oh, that is just glorious!" StarFire exclaimed as she whirled in the air.

"What?"

"You and Beast Boy had 'the boyfriend-girlfriend fight' and now you want to apologize"

"W-What? No! It's not that, Star. We are…were, whatever! Not dating. I just need to say sorry for him because he somehow thinks that I hate him"

"Oh that's just terrible! Hate is such a… bad feeling, isn't it?"

"Yeah Star…" _"whatever" _"So… are you going to help me or not?"

"Oh sure Raven! Of course I'll help my friend to say sorry to the boy she likes"

"I. Don.t. Like. Him. Star"

"But you just said that you want to say sorry for him because he thinks you hate him"

"Well… Yeah… But the way you put the 'like' on that sentence, it seemed like you meant other thing"

"You can like him on both ways, can't you?" The Tamarian girl asked, confused.

"StarFire, I don't like him this way you think"

"Oh, you don't fool me friend Raven. I know you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"Prove me I do"

"If you didn't like him this way I'm saying you wouldn't mind that much on how you are going to say sorry for him. You would just knock on his door and say 'sorry'."

"_Damn it, StarFire. You only have an innocent face. Crap, she got me"_

"You…. That makes no sense, Star. You didn't get the message. Maybe Robin can help me, I'll ask him"

Raven was already in the corridor when she heard StarFire, waving her hand in front of her door.

"I'm glad I could help, friend Raven"

"_Yeah… right. Thanks Star for only leaving me more confused"_

_

* * *

_

"Come on Robin! Open the door!" Said Raven for the fourth time.

"He won't answer, he's not home…" said somebody behind her, then Raven got startled; she quickly turned and saw Cyborg.

"Cyborg, you scared me"

"Sorry Rae"

"So… you said Robin isn't home? Where is he?"

"I don't know, I just saw him leaving the tower"

"Oh…" she sighed.

"Wow, you seem pretty sad… not as bad as the green one but-"

"You saw, talked to him?"

"Yeah… He seemed a little down so I asked what happened and-"

"And…?"

"And he said he didn't want to talk about it"

"Oh…"

"Wait, you two are mad with the same thing? What's going on here? It doesn't even seem like you're totally different from each other!"

"Wait… totally different… different… that's it, Cyborg!" she jumped and gave him a hug. "Thank you!"

"That's it what? Thank you what? What happened?" He asked, confused than ever.

"You helped me how I'm going to say sorry for him, thank you!"

"Han… glad I could help?"

She started walking in the corridor, but then remembered she didn't know where Beast Boy was. She turned around.

"Hey Cyborg!"

"What?"

"Where's him?"

"Him who?"

"_Oh Azarath…" _"Beast Boy!"

"Oh… He's on his room"

"Thanks! Bye Cyborg. Thank you again!"

"You're welcome! And Cyborg saved the day again… I guess"

"Yes you did!"

* * *

Knock Knock.

"Seriously Cyborg, I don't wanna talk about it and-" Beast Boy said as he opened the door of his room, but stopped talking as he realized nobody was on the other side. "Han… who knocked?"

"It was me"

"Raven? Where are you?"

"It doesn't matter now. Look, I just want to say that I'm sorry if I made you think that I hate you. This is so not true Beast Boy, and I'm sorry if the way I act makes you think that. I'll change; I'll do the best I can. I promise"

"Look Rae, I don't know where you actually are so I don't know where to look, but… I accept your apologies. I just don't know what…"

"I can do to prove you that I meant that?"

"Well, yes… We're a way too different and it's kinda understandable you hate me, even though it makes me sad-"

"No! I don't hate you, Beast Boy. And I mean that! And I'll prove to you"

"There's no way you can prove me that"

"There is…" She appears right in front of him with a raw turkey on her face "… Don't worry, it's not real. It's made of plastic"

"Raven… What are you doing?"

"Proving you that I don't hate you by doing something really silly for you"

"Nice try"

"Wait, wait, wait" she crouches and gets one of those colored hats with that propeller; then she puts it on the top of the raw fake turkey.

"Look, Raven-"

"Look!" She shows an enormous, red, coke-bottle sun glasses and wears it on the raw, fake turkey.

"This is not going to work…"

"But maybe this will work…" She starts coming on his direction doing a small silly dance.

He starts laughing to himself a little bit. Ok, that was funny; he needed to admit it to himself. She would never do that again, never and never. He got so happy about what she was doing for him that he unconsciously said:

"Haha, you look so great, I love you"

Right on that moment, she was with her back turned to him. She slowly turns to him, still with the raw turkey face wearing the glass and the hat.

"What?" She asked, trying to hide the joy that was coming.

Beast Boy went really panicking.

"Nothing, han… I said you look so great then I han… just stopped talking"

She pointed at him with that raw turkey face, the joy was overcoming her. She started to walk closer of him.

"You said you love me, I just can't believe this"

"No I didn't" he said getting more panicked

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"You love me"

He didn't know what to do. He split it out that he loved her, and now was panicked. The only thing he could do was denying it. He started to jump like a little kid.

"No, no, stop it, stop it, stop it, and stop it!"

"You l-"

"Hey B, I just came check to see if you're alright and-" Beast Boy and Raven turn to the person who was saying that, which was Cyborg. "AAAAAAAAAH A GIANT TURKEY!" And then he ran out of fright.

With all the Cyborg thing that just happened, they got scared with Cyborg`s scream and realized they were pretty close of each other.

"Don't worry, I will not let you in vacuo" she said to Beast Boy.

"What do you mean?"

"I love you too"

He laughed.

"What? Aren't you happy about that?"

"Of course I am. But it's weird to heard that from a… raw turkey face"

"Oh right! I totally forgot I was wearing that thing!"

"So take it off because I won't kiss a raw turkey face"

* * *

Sooo.. wanna know what time is it? It's 6h26 A.M... And I started writing it at 3 A.M! Wanna know the cause of it? INSOMNIA! I hate you SO MUCH T_T

Maaaan Im tired! ._.

Sooo, wanna know where did I get the inspiration for this fic?

HERE:  
.com/watch?v=YzGib2xPYPM

PS: if the video didnt open, search this on youtube: Friends Selection - Chandler says I love you ; it's the first one ;)

*after you watched the video.  
... I just saw this scene again on December 23 and laughed SO MUCH. I just loove 3 Chandler and Monica, they're my favorite characters/couple on Friends. I think this scene is so cute and funny that I NEEDED to find a way to put it on a BBxRae moment ;)

Hope u enjoyed the fic...now I'm going to sleep, goodnight (I mean.. goodmorning...damn, on school period I'm waking up this time X_X)

GAAAH I'M HUNGRY TOO

-Cami


End file.
